But First/Why You!
But First/Why You! is a scene, inspired by The Return of Jafar. Transcript: 1: *Manfred: I'll help you out, but first, I wanna get payed. *(Lionel growls, ZAP, Manfred jumps and runs around) *Lionel: Why, you... You will get payed. *Manfred: I shall? I mean, of course I shall! (laughing evilly) 2: *Trevor Jr.: We will get Stephen and his friends, but first, I want the other baddies to join us. *(Trevor Sr. snarls, ZAP, his son jumps and runs around) *Trevor Sr.: Why, you... You will the other baddies join you and me. *Trevor Jr.: I shall? I mean, of course I shall! (laughing cheekily) 3: *Eddy: I will go on more movie spoof travels, but first, I want some jawbreakers. *(Edd growls, ZAP, Eddy jumps and runs around) *Edd: Why, you... You will have jawbreakers. *Eddy: I shall? I mean, of course I shall! (laughing joyfully) 4: *Bubbles: I look forward to TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other two spoof travels, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), but first, I would like to go on some of Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs too. *(Buttercup snarls, ZAP, Bubbles jumps and runs around) *Buttercup: Why, you... You will also go on some of Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs as well as The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style). *Bubbles: I shall? I mean, of course I shall! (laughing beautifully) 5: *Dexter: I will get the Weasels to join us, but first, I want some weapons for them. *(Johnny Bravo growls, ZAP, Dexter jumps and runs around) *Johnny Bravo: Why, you... You will have some weapons for the Weasels, and since they've got their own show, they will be joining us. *Dexter: I shall? I mean, of course I shall! (laughing happily) 6: *You-Reek: We'll destroy those heroes, But first, I just wanna eat first. *(Feisty Badger growls, ZAP, You-Reek jumps and runs around) *Feisty Badger: Why, you... You will have some food and drinks to eat. *You-Reek: I shall? I mean, of course I shall! (laughing delightfully) 7: *Andrew: I really want Julian Bernardino to make full parody films, but first, I need Jack McDaniel to make more films. *(Stephen growls, ZAP, Andrew jumps and runs around) *Stephen: Why, you... You will have Julian Bernardino and Jack McDaniel make full parody films. *Andrew: I shall? I mean, of course I shall! (laughing cheerfully) 8: *Zayne: We can go on more movie spoofs to stop Stephen and his friends, but first, I want my money. *(Franklin snarls, ZAP, Zayne jumps and runs around) *Franklin: Why, you... You will have your money. *Zayne: I shall? I mean, of course I shall! (laughing with joy) 9: *Bull: We'll stop Stephen and his friends, but we'll need more baddies to join us first. *(Dim growls, ZAP, Bull jumps and runs around) *Dim: Why, you... You will have more baddies to join us. *Bull: I shall? I mean, of course I shall! (laughing with anger) 10: *Kentucky: We'll get those heroes for sure, but first, we need to check out which spoofs to travel on. *(Cale growls, ZAP, Kentucky jumps and runs around) *Cale: Why, you... You will check out which spoofs to travel on to join us. *Kentucky: I shall? I mean, of course I shall! (laughing with joy) Category:Scenes Category:Quotes Category:Funny Scenes